1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate generally to semiconductor integrated circuits, and more particularly, to voltage level conversion circuits and/or display devices including voltage level conversion circuits.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Semiconductor integrated circuits may include a plurality of function blocks, which operate based on different voltages. For example, a core block requiring a higher operational speed may be driven by a lower voltage and an input-output block may be driven by a higher voltage. A level shifter may be used to convert voltage levels of signals, which are transferred between the circuits driven by the different voltages.
The level shifter may include a voltage-down converter for generating an output signal having a decreased amplitude in comparison with an input signal, but generally the level shifter indicates a voltage-up converter having an increased amplitude. As the amplitude difference or the voltage level difference increases between the input signal and the output signal, the driving capacity of the level shifter may be insufficient to reflect the transition of the input signal to the transition of the output signal. For example, the level shifter may include a resistor on an internal current path to compensate for the insufficient driving capacity. In this case, the additional resistor may increase the size and power consumption of the level shifter significantly.